When Boys Eavesdrop
by Super772
Summary: Freddie and Gibby decide to eavesdrop on Carly and Sam. They then hear something that may just scar them for life... or make them really happy. Sexual Innuendo and Femslash. CAM!


**Hello ICarly fanfiction piers. I am happy about this knew oneshot. This was originally going to be a Seddie but I changed it to C****AM. I haven't seen a femmslash fic in which there is sexual innuendo but the two people were really just doing an everyday activity. I love those. It's kind of challenging to do it with two girls but I hope it's good enough and worthy of your time. Also tell me if the ratings too low.  
**

**Warning: Femmeslash CAM! and sexual innuendo. If you don't like it then I suggest you press the back button on the top left corner. No one needs you here, cause I don't want you to read this story just so that you can waste your time flaming me Get a life! **

**Disclaimer: Whats the point of asking me if I own ICarly? I mean do you really think the owner of ICarly would spend their time writing fanfiction. I don't think so.**

**Enough with the pointless chit chat. On with the story!  
**

"Hey, Freddie!"

"What up, Gibster."

Gibby had just walk in the Shay's apartment. Gibby was supposed to rehearse an ICarly sketch with them. He's probably doing something only a Gibby would do. God only knows. Gibby sat down next to Freddie on the living room couch. After a while he started to realize something was missing. He's not a very observant guy after first glance. Or more like stare.

"Hey, Carly and Sam aren't down here."

"No kidding. Their in Carly's room. They said they had to do something, but will be back later for rehearsal. They've been up there for a long time though. I'm not one to be impatient but I'm getting a bit annoyed." Freddie grunted in response.

"Well, then let's just go up there and tell them that we're ready."

"I already tried. I knocked on the door and they practically screamed at me to get lost! So I thought that I might as well wait."

"Hmm...I wonder what their doing in there." Gibby said, looking at the stairs with a curious expression.

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

"Wanna go see." After Gibby said this, Freddie turned his head to him so fast it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash.

"What you mean like eavesdrop on them!" Freddie said with disbelieve all over his face. Gibby just looked confused.

"No, I mean we just listen to what their doing with out them knowing."

"That's what eavesdropping is!"

"Oh"

"We can't do that Gibby. Sam would kill us if she found out"

"But she won't." Freddie still didn't look reassured. "Come on Freddie. Don't you want to know what their doing?"

"Yeah, but I don't know."

"You do know that if it's something embarrassing you might finally have something on Sam. Think of all of the things she has on you."

And that is what Freddie did. He thought of all the things she has on him that she still has yet to blackmail him with and all of the things she has already blackmailed him with that ended up with him getting in trouble, and her breaking the deal anyway. Like the time when Sam had got a picture of him in his teddy bear boxers. Sam had said she would show every one at school if he didn't start a food fight. He did what she said but he later found out that she had forwarded the pic to everyone in school. He had gotten detention for a month for that. Before he knew it, they were right by the door to Carly's room.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Freddie said, trembling with fear. _'What if Sam finds out?'_ He thought.

"We'll be fine, just stay quiet." Gibby brought his ear to the door, followed by Freddie's to hear the noise's coming from Carly's room.

**Freddie's POV**

Even though I still really didn't want to do this, I followed Gibby's move and brought my ear to the door.**  
**

"Carls' this is uncomfortable" That must be Sam.

"Sam your doing fine. Just keep pushing" Yep that's Carly. Then I hear a bit of grunting. What the hell?

"Carls' this is getting ridiculous. Your pants are in the way. It hurts my fingers when I push in this angle." No effing way. They are not doing what I think their doing. I look at Gibby to see that he has the same confused and shocked face that I have.

"You already said the zipper was stuck. You can try to pull them again." I hear more grunts then a rip.

"Sam! Don't rip them, there my favorite."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Your just going to have to work around them." Oh my gosh. This is actually happening.

"Oh hey wait a minute Carls look at this."

"Look at what."

"This thing right here goes over here and straps on." Oh my double gosh. I may be the son of a crazy over protective mother, but I know what a strap on is. I know I should walk away, but I can't bring my feet to do that. Gibby had already ran away whispering volcano. I seem to be stuck in that very spot. I then hear a couple of clicks. Sam speaks again.

"Good it works. Just making sure we didn't break it. Now let's get back down to business." I am going to die. I know I am. Just go ahead and bury my grave because I am going to die.

"Carly, this is starting to become impossible with these pants in the way." Then I hear a loud ear-splitting rip.

"Aww Sam, you ripped them."

"Hey, at least there out of my way."

"Whatever, just get back to pushing." More grunts "Harder." More grunts. "Ouch! Sam!"

"What you said harder." I think I'm going to pass out.

"I know, but that hurt."

"Oh Gosh, your bleeding Carls."

"I'll live Sam. No worries. Just keep pushing. You've almost got it." I knew eavesdropping was a bad idea. I can't keep standing here. Suddenly I hear a voice behind me.

"Freddie what are you doing?"

**Normal POV**

"Freddie what are you doing?"

Freddie spun around around fast to see that Spencer was right behind him.

"Are you eavesdropping on my little sister?" Spencer said with an unusual parental tone. Freddie look down, shameful of himself.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I just wanted to know what they were doing."

"Well you could have just knocked." Spencer then started to reach for the door.

"Wait Spencer! You don't want to do that."

"And why not."

"Because Carly and Sam are...a-are." Freddie starts to make weird gestures with his hands.

"Freddie I have no clue what you are trying t-..." Spencer was cut of by another grunt from Sam.

"Come on Sam, You can do it push harder"

"Are you sure this is even supposed fit in there? It seems really tight."

"Yes just push a bit harder. But don't hurt me this time!"

Spencer's face seemed to go as pale as a ghost. He looked like he was ready to puke. When he finally regains his ability to move he covers his eyes, opens Carly's door, and turns to the direction of the bed.

"What do you to think your doing?"

"Um.. fixing my bed." Spencer and Freddie both open their eyes cautiously. (Although Freddie was already trying to sneak a peek. He's a teenage boy, he couldn't help it.) Both guys see that the beds mattress is on the other side of the room. Then they see Carly and Sam fully clothed, with metal pieces of the bottom part that holds the bed scattered all around them.

"Wait a minute. You guys were just fixing the bed this whole time?" Freddie asked, still a bit in shock.

"Yeah. We kind of broke it so we've been trying to fix it for the past hour." Sam replied.

"Wait so what have you guys been doing specifically for the past ten minutes."

"Well..." Carly started."Sam was trying to push this metal piece inside this one, but it was difficult because my now ripped pants..." She glares at Sam. "got caught in between them by the zipper. Then Sam saw a strap that we didn't see before that we knew would help us with a different problem. Its supposed to help keep the bed from dipping down in the middle. After ,we checked to see if it worked still we went back to pushing the-..."

"What do you mean _we. _Don't you mean _me_" Sam interrupted

"Shut up Sam. You know I wasn't strong enough. Anyway Sam lost her temper and ripped my _favorite_ pants. Then she was able to push it easily. I was holding the other big piece so when she pushed it to hard and fast, she missed aim and cut my finger." She proved her point by showing her cut on her left pointer finger.

"You know technically that was your fault. You told me to push harder."

"But I didn't tell you to cut my finger off, now did I." Spencer then interrupted their argument.

"So that's all you guys were doing?"

"Yeah." Replied Carly slowly. Then Sam glared at them.

" What did you guys think we were doing?"

"Nothing!" Freddie replied a little too quickly. Spencer then turned to glare at Freddie like it was his fault. He looked really funny, considering glaring isn't really his thing. He looked like a monkey.

"So do you guys need any help. I could go get my tools."

"Sure that be nice Spencer, thanks." At that Spencer ran down to his room. Leaving Freddie behind to gape at the girls. Mentally cursing his hormonal teenage boy mind.

"What do you want Fredweird? Close your mouth or else bugs will make a nest in that cave of yours."

"I-I w-was just... I-I uuhhh... I 'm going to go help Spencer." And with that he ran out of there faster than the road runner. Beep! Beep!

The girls sat quietly for a while. Then Sam broke the silence.

"Hey Carls'?"

"Yeah Sam"

"Do ya think we should tell them how we broke the bed in the first place?"

**And that's it. I Hope you liked it and it wasn't too confusing. Remember to tell me if you think the ratings too low.**

**And yes I know that if Carly and Sam were doing _that _then the guys would have heard moaning but they obviously didn't think it through.  
**

**Anyway please review or I'll have Freddie and a shirtless Gibby break into your house and eavesdrop on you! Muah ha ha ha *coughs*.  
**

**P.S: I also know that I have to update my other story 'There's Love in this Revenge'. I will do it when I stop being lazy. Yeah, not the best excuse.  
**


End file.
